deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Fineman
Thomas Fineman is the father of Julian Fineman and president of the DFA. He was portrayed by Billy Campbell in the Delirium Pilot. Wearing a conservative suit, with laser-white teeth and a John Boehner tan, he’s a wealthy political leader, the head of a lobbying organization called Deliria-''Free America (DFA). Married with one son, Fineman opposes the social chaos caused by the ''deliria and supports the use of the cure which prevents citizens from falling in love and leads to a peaceful, ordered society. At difficult times, Fineman’s friendly facade shatters into unbridled rage. Early LifeCategory:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:CuredCategory:Deceased Thomas Fineman was born in New York to unknown, most likely wealthy, parents. Like all citizens in verified communities, he was cured around the time he turned 18 and paired. This marriage resulted in two sons: an older unnamed one and Julian, who was six years younger. At some point in his life Fineman became obsessed with order and eradicating the disease of d''eliria forever. He founded the ''Deliria-Free America organization with the aim to make the cure mandatory, even for those under 18. Julian recalls some of his earliest memories being him and his brother helping his father fold pamphlets for the DFA. .]] Fineman also seemed to show an inclination to organization as he kept a whole second study filled with forbidden music, books, as well as lists of prisoners in all the country's detention facilities. He kept this study secret from his family and the one time he discovered Julian inside it, he beat the boy until fell unconscious. This wasn't the only time he showed sudden rage. Several years later, just as the DFA was going national and a huge rally was taking place, many protesters came in and caused chaos. It was discovered that one of these protesters was his eldest son who was also severely injured. Although his wife urged him to get a doctor, he threw his son in the basement for a day as punishment for his actions. As a result, his son died. The public never knew this side of him, only seeing the charismatic leader who was trying to protect their children from disease and thus his popularity only grew over the years. Pandemonium By the time of Pandemonium, the DFA had gained major sway, as had Thomas Fineman. It seemed he was very close to achieving his goal of making the cure mandatory for everyone, especially given the fact that Fineman was willing to sacrifice his only son, Julian, to be cured even though he might not survive it. On the day of his biggest rally and his son's cure, however, scavengers attacked the rally and kidnapped his son. It's unknown what Thomas Fineman's reaction to this was although as a cured he probably felt very little. It is known that when Julian escaped and was later arrested with symptoms of Deliria while refusing the cure, Fineman advocated for his son's execution. Fineman was there as Julian's execution began but before it was completed, the resistance broke in to rescue Julian and Fineman was killed in the ensuing chaos. Requiem Dead for several months, rumors still circulated that Fineman may have had something to do with the scavengers breaking into his rally as a way as depicting those without the cure as wild and savage. It's also mentioned that his position as president of the DFA was succeeded by Patrick Riley. Personality Although Thomas Fineman made himself out to be the perfect citizen, the reality was much different. Fineman often went into rages with little warning and often overreactions to the event at hand. Two of his bouts resulted in one son being killed and the other to have seizures. It is unknown where this anger comes from or whether it's a result of the cure although neither of his uncured sons ever depicted similar spells of rage. The large majority of time, though, Fineman showed restraint, even when under great pressure. He also showed a great obsession with control; wanting to eradicate the deliria as well as wanting information, even on illegal things, so that he could organize and manipulate it to his whim. Trivia * Thomas Fineman is one of two characters within the Delirium Trilogy known to be named Thomas, the other being Thomas Dale. * Thomas Fineman shows many similarities to that of Fred Hargrove in that both are abusive yet have a facade of kindness as well as both being in prominent positions in society. Both also have ties to the DFA. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cured Category:Characters